


Precipitance

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Ignis likes sitting in the gardens when the snow falls. Noctis brings him some hot cocoa to warm him up.





	Precipitance

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord.
> 
> Prompt: hot drinks
> 
> Older!IgNoct 30 x 32
> 
> Ignis is a sneaky bastard, but that's why we all love him (especially Noctis).

Noctis approached the Citadel gardens with a thermos in hand, knowing he would find Ignis seated on one of the benches there, ever the vision of poise and grace. A light breeze picked up a flurry of loose snow, sending it swirling through the air in a sparkling cyclone, mixing with the flakes already falling from the skies. Ahead, Noctis saw Ignis sitting with his back to him, a crown of icy crystals already adorning his perfectly styled hair. He'd been here for some time.

Pressing his abdomen against Ignis's back, Noctis reached around to take his hand and place the thermos into it. Warmth seeped through metal and leather, bestowing a gentle heat to the skin beneath. Noctis kept his hands over Ignis's, barely threading the fingers.

“You'll freeze out here.” He murmured against ashen brown hair, melting a few snowflakes with the misty cloud that escaped his lips.

“Not at all. I find it rather refreshing.” Ignis said with a contented smile. “Besides, I have you to look after me. What have you brought today?”

“Hot co—!” Noctis meant to answer, but Ignis–ever the strategist–brought the thermos to his lips, letting the rich chocolate coat his tongue before turning in one swift motion to take his King in a searing kiss. His Advisor never ceased to surprise him. Noctis hoped through sunshine, rain and snow that it would always stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
